Usually, hair straighteners consist of two arms that are connected together with the aid of a hinge which makes it possible to open and close said arms, and of at least one heating element disposed on the arms. During operations of styling a lock of hair, said lock is introduced between the two arms in the open position and then the two arms are closed manually over the lock of hair. The lock of hair is then subjected, until the two arms are opened and the lock of hair is removed, to the heat output by the heating element.
The application WO 2009/078046 describes a hairstyling appliance comprising two arms that are connected together so as to allow the appliance to be opened and closed, at least one heating member and at least one seat for accommodating a hair treatment device, the hair treatment device allowing a haircare product to be dispensed during operation. The hair treatment device is composed of a support material impregnated with a haircare product and suitable for a single use.
WO 2009/015027 and US 2009/0025247 disclose a hair straightening device that makes it possible to apply a haircare product by contact with the hair. The haircare product to be applied is contained in a removable refill for the application thereof. The removable refill comprises a reservoir containing the haircare product in a gelled form, and orifices for dispensing and applying the product, said orifices being made directly through a wall of the reservoir. The refill is introduced into a housing disposed on one of the two arms of the hair straightener, by sliding.
There is a need to further improve devices for applying a haircare product such that the user can easily refill the device with haircare product and/or change the haircare product to be applied.
There is also an advantage in having a sufficient quantity of haircare product to apply without changing the refill so as to make it possible not only to style thicker hair but also to reuse a single refill a number of times.